The present invention relates to memory, and more specifically, to SRAM bitline equalization using phase change material (PCM).
Various types of memory devices can be used for different applications. For example, CPU memory and data storage can have different requirements for memory and memory types. One type of memory includes static random access memory (SRAM). A plurality of SRAM cells can be configured in an array orientation for storing a plurality of bits. A second type of memory includes dynamic random access memory (DRAM). DRAMs operate in a different manner, however, DRAMs require the power to be refreshed during operation to maintain a state of the memory cell. DRAMs are volatile memory because the stored data will be lost when power is removed from the memory.